The High Priest
by shawniees
Summary: Seto is the high priest to the pharoah and 'trouble' runs into him. literally. I will be working on this story after I finish my other one.
1. slaves

Mesa no owna YUGIOH or its characters! No belonga to me!  
  
Okay, I'm giving writing the Egyptian side of the story a shot. Seth=Seto. Mokuda=Mokuba (real original huh?) and the pharaoh/Yami= Yami. It will probably not have a lot to do with the series. At all. But I like mythology, especially greek/roman and Egyptian. I have done a lot of research to do this and my other story that will be coming along soon. Some of it will be right on aaaand some will be totally off. But hey, it's a STORY and that's how I want it! Seth and Yami will be about the same age. Mokuda is 8, Seth about 20 and Yami about to be 21. my two stories will intertwine somewhat. Its like the same stuff is happening from a different persons point of view. This will be about Seth. The other about Yami. It will be coming a bit later, but I will have some of the same char in both stories. I think..oh yeah, there will be little *'s to denote an 'authors note' every once in a while. It will appear at the end of the story instead of right there in the text to make the story flow better. Ok, ON WITH THE PLOTLINE!!!  
  
Seth was livid. That was the third vial today that foolish slave had dropped.  
  
"OUT!" he roared.  
  
The slave girl scuttled down the hall and out of his sight. He plopped into his chair and rubbed his eyes. It was so hard to find decent slaves. He found he liked working with the female ones instead of the males. The males tended to be even clumsier that the females or tried to kill him for their freedom. He was thin, but very strong. He usually had a cloak on, covering his musculature. It didn't keep him any cooler in the heat, but it made him look more impressive. Which he liked very much. He sighed again. He had to go see the pharaoh. AGAIN. That was the fifth one this month. Two males and three females. He was getting fed up with the pharaohs choices and decided he would ask if he could buy a few slaves himself to see how they worked out. Maybe even a younger one who would be eager to learn all he had to teach. He had vast knowledge you know. It was a shame no one ever noticed. (my he is arrogant isn't he?) He got up and began to walk to see the pharaoh. 


	2. need new slaves

I don't own Yugioh.  
  
"Whatever you need, Seth." Was the pharaoh's reply.  
  
The pharaoh would give him reign to buy two slaves at the auction in two weeks. He was already planning what he wanted. A child and a teen he decided. Both female. He didn't want a young male growing up and thinking he could take his place. He snorted. As if they could. He smiled. He was finally going to get the help he needed.  
  
He plopped back in his chair and thought. He hated to admit it, but the pharaoh had made some good choices in slaves. All of them were weak willed and easily molded, but to scared of him. He knew he wasn't a nice guy, but he wasn't the meanest guy in the world either. He frowned, he knew worse men. And many of them. Maybe a person with some backbone would do him good. Someone who wouldn't tremble each time he approached. He smiled at the thought. At first, it gave him a sort of 'natural high' to see them tremble before him whenever he walked in. Then it just got old because they would be to busy trembling to do anything!  
  
He sighed. Yes, a couple of slaves with spunk. That's what he needed. Someone who wouldn't bore him to death and could actually WORK instead of drop things. He got up and went to speak to the man who was in charge of gathering slaves. To tell him what he wanted, and assure him a good sale. IF he was satisfied that is. He smiled. He loved his job.  
  
(I know these chapters are short, but bear with me as I write more. I'm just starting this story and I have a few others in mind and I am torn between writing on them and others. And I can only do it when I have free time, which is very little right now. In fact, I should be studying for a test right now..) 


	3. run in

Yugioh's not mine. Don't own it. Nope not me. To those who ask, this is not a yaoi, there will be a few other Yugioh characters in here eventually.  
  
As Seth continued to the market place, he heard his name being called. He turned to see his younger brother, Mokuda, running after him. Mokuda was the only person, besides the pharaoh, he would listen to.  
  
"Where you going big brother?" the little dark haired boy asked. His gray eyes stared up into his brother's blue ones.  
  
"To the slave auctioneer to tell him to inform him of what I would like to see at the next action." He replied.  
  
"Oh. Boooooring! I'll see you later!" he turned and ran back to the palace.  
  
Seth smiled. He had been taking care of his brother since his mom died. His father had been killed in a slave rebellion when he was only two, so he didn't remember him. His mother had drowned in the Nile. She had left him babysitting his brother and she went to bathe. The rains had caused the Nile to flood massively, as it did every year, but this year was more than usual. She had been swept away by the undercurrent and her servants couldn't swim to save her. She was already gone by the time one ran to the palace for help. The other servant girl had run down the river to try and follow her. It had taken a few days to recover her body and bury her properly.  
  
Seth blinked hard as if to push back the pain. It still hurt to think about it. Mokuda had been only three and Seth was fifteen. He had remembered trying to explain that their mother was not coming back. That was almost harder than losing her. She had been the driving force in his education. His father had been the previous pharaohs high priest and he was to take his place. She had told him that he would be better than his father was. He wanted to make her proud of him. And he did. He was now by far the most powerful man in Egypt. Next to the pharaoh of course. He was making his way to the auctioneer's tent when he heard a yell. Curious he turned the corner, only to be slammed into.  
  
Hmm.who slams into him? I wonder.wait. I KNOW!! HAHA! I'm soooo mean. Tune in for next week! Heehee. 


	4. knocked down

Don't own Yugioh  
  
The force of the crash knocked Seth onto his bum. He looked up to see who hit him, only to be blinded by the sun. He covered his eyes and was about to yell at the person for knocking him, the pharaoh's high priest, down.  
  
"Sorry!" he heard a girl say and saw her take off. He saw she had long white hair before she disappeared around the corner. He picked himself up and was brushing the sand off of him when he was slammed into again. As he sat on his rump in the sand his temper got the best of him.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!" he roared. He saw a rather large man drop to his knee. (Yes, one knee. Not two.)  
  
"High Priest! F-forgive me! I was trying to catch a runaway slave."  
  
"Oh?" Seth asked as he rose and brushed himself off, again.  
  
"Yes sir. A woman. She's given me nothing but trouble since I got her." he growled. "Foreigners. She had white hair. Did she run by you sir?" he asked.  
  
"Yes she did." Seth said. "But send someone else after her. I have business to discuss with you. PROFITABLE business." He stated. He smiled to himself when he saw the mans eyes widen.  
  
"Yes sir!" he replied and dashed off to his tent. Seth followed him and entered the tent. He knew he would get priority over some simple slave girl. 


	5. man in the marketplace

I don't own Yugioh or its char.  
  
Seth smiled as he left the tent. He was satisfied that he would get what he wanted. The man had not yet caught the escaped slave girl. The auctioneer, Nubis, sent men after her, going from city to city. He had told Seth she had been hard to acquire. She was beautiful and healthy and would be a great worker, but she was 'wild'. Her former master's wife had sold her to him, for a low price because she was so much trouble. He told Seth he figured he could sell her for a high price here to some of the high-ranking officials for her looks. Seth could only wonder how much trouble one slave girl could be.  
  
As he walked thru the marketplace, he decided to see if there were any new toys for his brother. His birthday would be soon. He also needed some more parchment scrolls. He stopped to examine some quills when someone rammed their elbow into his back. His temper began to rise. What was it with people today? Did he have a 'hit me' parchment pinned to his cloak or something? He whirled around to accuse his 'attacker.'  
  
"Watch where you're going" he growled. The man had a long brown robe on and his head was covered.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Came a muffled response. "Forgive me." The man turned and bowed slightly. When the man came up his eyes widened when he saw who he had bumped into. Seth smiled. He loved having power. The man who hit him had dark eyes and white hairs poking out. Seth's eyes widened.  
  
"YOU!" he said. The man, or woman actually, turned and fled from him. "COME BACK.here." His voice trailed off as she rounded a corner and out of sight. He wasn't going to chase some slave girl. He smiled. More power to her for escaping. Nubis wasn't a very nice captor and she would surely be beaten when caught. He frowned. He thought men who hit women were cowards, and should pick on someone their own size. He was one of a few men who thought that way, and not many knew of his preference. He had a reputation as a cold, calculating man to keep up. The pharaoh was another who disliked the mistreatment of slaves and women. He was almost TOO kind though. He shrugged and continued looking at the quills.  
  
(I just wanted to say that I studied some stuff from Egypt to try and get my story realistic, but that doesn't mean I'll follow it! I'll integrate stuff that has nothing to do with ancient Egypt so be prepared. Also, Seth and Yami will have veeeery different ideas about the treatment of slaves. I make them good guys.. ^_^ so bear with me.) 


	6. Mokuda

I own, um, well, I DON'T own Yugioh anyway.  
  
Seth made his way back to the palace, carrying a few gifts for his brother and some parchment for himself. He had barely made it to the entrance when his brother accosted him.  
  
"Whadid ya get me Seth? Huh? Huh?" He asked. CanIhaveitwhatisitwhichpackageisminecanIhaveitnowpleasepleasecomeonpleeeeeea se?" he was jumping around Seth excitedly.  
  
Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew better than to pretend he didn't have anything for him. When his mother died, he always bought him something when he went to the marketplace, as if to make up for her loss. Now he regretted it, since he was spoiled rotten, but he was stuck. Besides, he couldn't stand to see his brother upset. But he could still tease him.  
  
"Sorry brother, I didn't get you anything this time." He lied. His brother stopped bouncing and stared at him horror-struck. Then his face went blank.  
  
"Liar." He stated. Seth laughed and pulled some odd trinket he had bought and gave it to him.  
  
"Cool!" Mokuda exclaimed and took off running. Seth sighed. He was whipped. He didn't have the heart to deny his brother a thing. Mokuda and the pharaoh where the only two people who Seth listened to or worried about. He made his way into the palace and to his room to put up his supplies. He frowned at the thought of having to do all his work without an assistant. Everything took less time and flowed smoother with one. Well, one that didn't drop every little thing. He reminded himself it wouldn't be long and set off to his room to hide his brother's birthday presents. Hopefully, he wouldn't find them.  
  
(I KNOW my chappies are really short, but I've been really short on time. Finals are coming up in two weeks and I'm SUPER stressed. Hopefully, during Christmas break I'll be able to write more and put up some longer chappies ok? So hang with me..) 


	7. another slave auction

Nope, yugioh's not mine. I don't have a long chapter for this story, sorry. Im not sure where I want it to go yet. I don't think I'll be able to update again till after December 17th. If you wanna know why, read the authors notes at the beginning of the last chapter in my new beginnings story k? ok.  
  
Seth sat at the slave action, feeling very irritated. Nubis had promised him quality slaves and he'd seen nothing but cowering ones. Plus it was taking him forever to bring out the next slave. He heard a shout and jerked to attention. He looked for the source of the yell and saw Nubis and another man struggling with a person. He couldn't see the person yet, so he stood up and walked over to them, curious. As he walked over, he got a better view of the struggling person. It was HER, the white haired slave that had escaped.  
  
"NEVER!" she yelled and strained against her ropes and dug her heels into the sand to try and keep from being pulled. He saw red streaks on the back of her toga and realized she had been whipped recently. He felt his temper rise. He saw Nubis's assistant raise his hand. She hunched her shoulders and braced herself for the impact. That did it. She was a already beaten, small woman and he was a monstrous man. They should be able to control her without such violence. (I know back then they didn't really care, but it's my story. ^_^)  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Seth roared. The three of them looked at him, startled. "You mean to tell me it takes two men to beat one woman into submission?" he growled.  
  
The two men reddened and the girl smirked.  
  
"High Priest Seth, we were, I mean we, um, and we just." Nubis's voice trailed off. "She won't cooperate sire." He ended lamely. Seth turned to the girl, who was trying to sneak off.  
  
"Hold it," he ordered. She stopped at turned around to stare at him. She straightened herself to her full height and looked him square in the eye. Even as her posture showed no fear, he saw it in her eyes. He walked over to her and saw her trembling.  
  
"I won't hurt you, but you must trust me." He whispered quietly. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. They stood there staring at each other. He turned on the two men.  
  
"I will take her off your hands. Free of charge." He emphasized. Nubis looked upset, but Seth continued, "You have yet to show me what I have wanted of you, and then you abuse a healthy slave. Not a smart way to make a sale. If you wish to keep trading and selling here, I suggest you clean up your act." He said angrily. The two men trembled. They knew Seth was not the type of guy you wanted to tick off. Plus he was the pharaoh's high priest. Making him that much more powerful. The two men nodded and apologized.  
  
"I will also take a child of my choice, free of charge." Nubis looked up. He looked like he was going to object but just nodded. Seth smirked. He loved being powerful. The cowards.  
  
"I will go pick a child and you two can be done for the day. Take the rest of the day to think about the way treat healthy slaves." Seth turned and took the rope that held the woman. He started to walk away and felt resistance on the rope. He looked at the girl who was scowling at him. She looked ready to fight him for her freedom. She had already braced herself for a tug-of-war. He walked over to her. She looked ready to bolt.  
  
"It's them or me." He stated. She stared at him wide-eyed. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Neither." She hissed at him. Seth admired her, er, spunk, but wasn't about to let a slave girl push him around. He leaned toward her.  
  
"You'll never escape if that's what you're planning. It's all desert and the river is over by the palace." He said nodding his head toward the palace in the distance. "And if you wish to go with those," he growled, "gentlemen, feel free. Or," he stated emphatically. "You can take your chances and go with me." He waited for her response.  
  
She hesitated for a few moments and grudgingly motioned for him to walk. Seth turned and smirked. He knew he would win. He went to the slave tent and drew back the flap. Most of the children flinched. He began to walk down the tent looking at the children. 'Pitiful,' he thought to himself. 'They all looked half starved.' He turned to see the girl launch himself on the girl. He saw the boy had white hair also. 'Her son? Brother?' he thought to himself. He sighed and shook his head. He was supposed be a callous sort of guy. Not a big softie. He had a feeling he would regret this. He walked back to where they were standing.  
  
"You know this child?" he asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Take him with us." he stated. He felt good to be helping someone out, but he didn't want to show he was soft. It would ruin his reputation. The woman's eyes widened. "Th-thank you." She whispered. She smiled at the boy and he looked gratefully at Seth as he took the girls hand. They followed him to the castle, and Seth was wondering how he was going to work this out. All the work he went through to get good, obedient slave girls. And what did he get? A rebellious slave girl and a whimpering boy. Great. Just great.  
  
=  
  
Seth sat down to relax. What a day. He had sent the girl and boy to be cleaned up and taken care of by the other slaves. Or were they the servants? He could never remember which were the new ones and which had decided to stay after the pharaoh had given them the option to stay and work or go back to where they came from. Many stayed on. Who wouldn't? Food, shelter, treated halfway decently, nice sleeping quarters, and possibly pay. He would stay if he were a slave.  
  
He heaved a sigh. He had a few moments to himself to think. He wondered if she would actually be a good worker or give him heck the whole time. He sighed. He already figured it'd be a fight the whole time. He didn't want to go through the rigors of a problem slave again. Maybe she was beaten badly before and just had to trust him. She was very pretty, if not a huge pain in the neck. Maybe he could pawn her off on the pharaoh if it didn't work out. He smiled. Oh Yami would LOVE that.  
  
There was a knock at the door. The pharaoh's messenger informed him that the boy was ready to begin work, but the girl's back was still being cleaned and taken care of. He nodded and the boy was led into his chambers. He stood in front of Seth with his head down. He was trembling violently. He looked about the age of his brother. "What is your name?" Seth asked him gently.  
  
"N-N-Namoh."(Nah-moe)The boy replied, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from spilling down.  
  
"Namoh." Seth repeated. "Where are you from and how do you know the girl?" he asked.  
  
"S-s-she is f-from my village in Suez*. She w-worked for our doctor there. Our village was r-r-raided and the villagers were able to c-chase most of them away. I got separated from my-my family and they had me cornered. She tried to s-save me, but they took us both. We were traded to a-a gross man and mean lady for a f-few weeks. Then they traded us to-to the guy you got us from today." His bottom lip quivered. "I-I-I wanna go home!" he wailed and began to cry. Oh great, Seth thought. He sighed. He wasn't good with crying kids. He hated to see them cry, especially the littler ones because they were so small and innocent.  
  
"Hey, kid, don't cry. Please stop." He pleaded. The boy sniffed and looked at him.  
  
"Will-will you h-help me go ho-home?" he sniffled, looking at Seth with his big, watery, emerald eyes. 'Oh no! Not the eyes!' Seth thought. His brother did the same thing. He sighed. For being such a big, bad, arrogant, all-around scary guy, he sure was a sucker for kids. He hoped this didn't get out to the people. The pharaoh new and he had to put up with his teasing already. But he teased Yami too. They had been friends since they were little, seeing as how they both were high-ranking children growing up in the palace, but they led separate lives. Seth looked back to the little boy in front of him. He sighed again.  
  
"I will get you home. I promise." He said. He hoped word didn't get out that he helped a slave get back home. He would lose a lot of respect from the other officials. And he would get a reputation for being a softie, which he wasn't. Not really anyway.  
  
"You're from Suez* right? By the Red Sea?" he asked. The boy nodded and flew over to him and wrapped himself around his legs.  
  
"Oh thank you mister!" he smiled at Seth. "You're a nice man." Seth sighed and patted the kid on the head.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone ok kid?" he said.  
  
"Ok." The boy looked confused but didn't say anything else about it. Seth called for the messenger again and gave him instructions to see the boy home on the next ship out. Quietly. The messenger did as he was told and the boy hugged and thanked Seth again. The messenger gave him a knowing look, but kept quiet. Seth knew the messenger would keep his mouth shut. Seth had already warned him, and the others, of the consequences of talking about what went on there. And he had kept his word to a few that thought they could get away with telling. Besides the pharaoh let them know the same thing too. Seth flopped back down in his chair and closed his eyes. He didn't realize what kind of day he was in for. And he had a feeling it was only going to get worse when the girl was ready.  
  
* I'm putting this story in modern day Cairo, and Suez is almost straight to the right from Cairo by the red sea. I'm not really giving this an era or dynasty or anything. just in case u wanted to know! 


	8. The slave girl

(checks wallet) nope! Still empty. Guess that means I don't own Yugioh or its characters  
  
I'm SOO sorry for not updating sooner! Been busy with school and I got stuck on story ideas. Sorry! But here it is and its longer!  
  
Another knock on the door signaled to Seth that the girl was ready. She sighed and straightened himself up.  
  
"Enter," he stated. One of the pharaoh's servant girls arrived with his new slave. The other girl bowed and closed the door behind her. The white- haired girl stood before him. She stared at him.  
  
"What is your name?" he questioned.  
  
"What is YOUR name?" she asked. He stared at her.  
  
"What?" he asked, incredulously.  
  
"What is your name?" she responded firmly.  
  
"I'm losing my patience with you" he growled.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and looked around. "Where's the boy?" she questioned him. Seth stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Are you questioning me? After I saved you from those men?" he asked.  
  
"Saved me?" she asked. "You mean re-enslaving me?" she growled. Seth couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. He leaned toward her so his nose was almost touching hers.  
  
"Would you like to visit the stocks we have outside?" he asked.*  
  
Her eyes widened. Then narrowed. "You wouldn't." she said.  
  
He smirked. "Oh wouldn't I?"  
  
*Ok, I know the Egyptians didn't use stocks, at least I don't think they did, but I want stocks so I'm putting some in. and if anyone doesn't know, a stock is a wooden, um, thingy that was used as a mild form of punishment and embarrassment. And I mean mild for then anyway! People can walk by and throw food at and make fun of people in stocks. They have stocks for the hands, hands and head, and for hands and feet. They all look like they suck to be in too.  
  
'Me and my big mouth,' she thought as she leaned her head against the stocks. 'At least he put me in the lesser one.' She only had her hands locked up and she was given a stool to sit on or she could stand. At least he hadn't whipped her or...she shook her head in disgust. She didn't want to think about what else was done to women slaves who were rebellious. Or pretty. She had almost experienced it first hand. Good thing she was a fighter, otherwise.... She was lucky to have been treated the way she was. There were far worse things than being whipped. Or put in stocks. She sighed. She had been here for about an hour. She couldn't really tell. She wondered how much longer she would be there. The sun was so hot. She closed her eyes as she rested against the stocks. At that moment the sun went behind a cloud. She looked up to thank the gods for the shade and she saw him standing over her.  
  
"Are you ready to try this again?" he asked her. She sighed and nodded.  
  
"Now," Seth said, "what is your name."  
  
"Kiya." She responded. (Long I like the I in Kite and yuh. KIya. Kiya.)  
  
"I am Seth. You may address me as sire or master, as is befitting a slave." He said as he began to unlock the stocks. "I prefer master." He added, just to make her more irritated.  
  
"Where is the boy?" She asked. He looked at her. "Master." She added with a touch of disgust.  
  
"He is on his way home to Suez." He responded as he lifted the top stock off. She looked at him in shock, afraid to believe her ears.  
  
"wha-what?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"I sent him home to his family, where children belong. Any questions?" he asked her brusquely.  
  
"N-no. The-thank you." She stammered. He looked at her and turned and made his way to the palace. She hesitated for a moment, contemplating escape, but decided to follow him instead. He was right. She wouldn't survive long in this desert. At least not without supplies.  
  
Seth smiled. 'Good,' he thought. Maybe she wouldn't be as much trouble as he first thought. =  
  
He was wrong. He sighed as he looked out the window at her. She was back in the stocks. The third time this month. This time he was going to leave her in all day. Night was starting to fall. He felt a little bad, but she had to learn to obey him. She was very resilient and he hated to break her spirit, but she had worked with him rather well. When she cooperated. She knew a lot about his potions, but she kept back talking him. He didn't think that she needed harsher punishment, but he may be wrong.  
  
He smiled as he thought of her 'spunk' that Pharaoh Yami called it. Yami had laughed when Seth told him about Kiya. 'Serves you right' he had said. Seth frowned. He didn't think he deserved anything. She was the one causing trouble, not him. He sighed and made his way down to release her. It was the longest he had kept her down there. And she was in the worst stocks this time. He put her in the head and hand stocks, which were hard on the back. Maybe this would help keep her in line. Plus, she must be starved. He made his way over to her. He knelt down to where he was eye level with her, which wasn't too difficult since the stocks were elevated.  
  
"Have you learned your lesson yet? Or do I need to keep you here overnight?" he asked her. "You are a good worker, and I'd hate to have to sell you back if you continue this behavior." He whispered softly.  
  
She looked at him. Her eyes were red and he saw imprints on her cheeks where tears had ran down them. (it IS sandy outside so she had grit on her face.) He felt awful, but couldn't let it show. He was a tough, mean, high priest. And he felt like a complete heel at this point in time. He didn't have to wait long for her reply.  
  
"I-I have learned my lesson master. May I be released now." She whispered. His face registered mild surprise. She had never asked to be released before. Or called him master since the first time he released from the stocks the first day. She had only called him sir or sire. Or jerkface under her breath. That one was funny to him. He had almost burst out laughing when he heard her mutter it. He wasn't sure whether or not to laugh or yell. He stared at her.  
  
"Yes. You may." He responded and released her. She stood up and stretched her back and neck and slowly followed him back to the palace. Seth figured she would behave better this time. He hoped. He was the high priest. He should be able to control a slave. Right?  
  
=  
  
These are Kiya's thoughts during her 'imprisonment' in the stocks.  
  
Kiya sighed. She had been in the stocks since morning. She figured she'd be let out by late morning or early afternoon. It was getting slightly past lunchtime. He'd never left her out here this long. Or put her in these full stocks. She must've really ticked him off. She felt scared. What if she had gone too far? How long would he leave her out here? She was very hungry. She had been fed well at the palace. She had even met the pharaoh, Yami. She liked him. He seemed nice. She sighed and looked up at the palace. Well, what she could see of it. She saw Seth in the window. Her spirit soared. Maybe he was coming out to release her. He walked away from the window. She hoped he was coming out to release her. She waited. And waited. And waited some more. It was going on toward late evening. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. He wasn't coming, at least not soon.  
  
She couldn't figure him out. He had helped her out by saving her from the men that were beating her and sent Namoh home, but she was stuck here. In the stocks. She didn't know why he was so different to her. He knew what she was like when he took her. She sighed and tried to wipe the tear that fell. She couldn't even move her hand far enough to do it. She sat and cried, afraid of what was to become of her. From now on, she would behave. She didn't want this anymore. She took a deep breath and waited. Maybe, she could escape. She was good at that. She sniffed and tried to stop crying, but the tears kept flowing. She wanted to go home. NOW. She suddenly stopped crying as she made a decision. She WOULD escape. She would start hording supplies and finding out more information. She already knew what she had in mind. It would take some work and some time. But she had plenty of that. She sighed. She still felt awful.  
  
=  
  
"Hand me that blue vial." Seth said holding out his hand. Kiya placed it in his hand and he kept reading the instructions. "Now I need..."  
  
"Lotus." She replied, handing him the flower. He looked at her, "Very good," He said. She had been right on top of things all month. And even better, she didn't drop a thing. He crushed the lotus and added it.  
  
"The antiseptic should be finished in a few hours. It needs to simmer for a while." Seth said wiping off his hands. "You've been very helpful." He added.  
  
"Thank you. Master." She replied. He cringed. He hated the way she said 'master.' It was as if she were trying to rake her nails across him. She had been very cooperative lately. Not once did he have to put her in the stocks. He sighed. It was kind of dull for the first few weeks. Her spunk had begun to grow on him. A lot. She was very pretty, and kind. He had seen her fix his brother's wound he got when he fell from the tree he had been trying to climb. He was interested in this curious girl. No, this woman. He sat down.  
  
"Tell me about yourself." He said.  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Do what?" she asked, surprised. He leaned back. "You heard me." He said. She looked at him and put her hand on her hip.  
  
"You're kidding me." She said, shocked. "High priests don't take interest in their slaves."  
  
"I do." He said simply. She stared at him. "My past is none of your business." She told him. "Master." She added, turning toward the door. He stood up, annoyed, yet relieved that she still had her spunk. He thought her spirit was completely broken since she was so subdued. This was her first MAJOR retaliation since the stocks, which had been months ago. He hurried to beat her to the door and stood in front of it.  
  
"I asked you a question. Slave." Two can play that game he thought. "And I would like a reply. Where are you from?" he asked.  
  
"You know where I'm from." She said. "Suez, by the Red Sea."  
  
"What did you do there?" she looked at him and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"You KNOW I assisted the village healer. Why are you so interested? Are you trying to make 'nice' or friendly conversation with a lowly slave, high priest?" she asked him, with a touch of attitude. Before she would've snarled at him, but she was growing used to being in the palace near him. And he wasn't as bad as he seemed at first. She had seen him with his little brother. The boy had even gotten under HER skin. He was such a doll. And spoiled rotten by his 'big brother.' She stared at him and awaited his reply.  
  
"I wish to know where you get your skills from." He replied. He knew she was a doctor's aid. But he wanted to know more. Like where she got her attitude. Probably her mother, he thought.  
  
"I worked for the village doctor since I was a child. He took me in when my parents died. I was eight." She said slowly. "I took over when he passed away three years ago," she whispered, more to herself than to him, but he still heard. (She's 19 now) "And now you know." She said smartly. He frowned and leaned toward her.  
  
"I might just have to put you in the stocks again if you keep this up." He threatened. She leaned forward.  
  
"You hated doing that to me as much as I hated being in them." she replied. He stared at her. She was to smart for her own good. And right. Darn her.  
  
"Get out of her before I change my mind." He growled. He didn't have to tell her twice.  
  
"BYE!" she said and flew out the door. He shook his head. He had played right into her hands and did what she wanted him to do. She wanted to escape and he'd let her. He sighed. He needed to toughen up some more. He decided to go duel someone and throw him into the shadow realm. Yeah, that would make him feel better. He hoped. 


	9. meet the new guysor the VILLAINS! muahha...

I don't own Yugioh.  
  
=  
  
New char intros! Malik= yami malik/marik (depending on the jap or eng version) and Ryou=yami bakura.  
  
Kiya was walking down the corridor, thinking. She had been here about seven months and was ready to get out. She didn't want to be anybody's slave, even to someone as handsome as this 'Seth' guy. And what was the deal with the stocks?! Jerk. She liked his little brother though. She had seen him with Seth and he was absolutely adorable. He had his older brother wrapped around his finger. She thought Seth might not be such a bad guy, but that one man...*shudder* she had seen him once or twice and she had a bad feeling about him. What was his name? Mac..Mal...Malik! That's it. He would've been really good looking, if he weren't so...evil. He had hair as white as hers. As did his creepy little buddy. She didn't know his name, but she knew his profession. Tomb robber. Kiya shivered again. Who would rob the pharaoh's tomb? Only a person of, questionable, repute, that's who. She had seen him in the marketplace hawking his wares. She wondered if the pharaoh knew Malik hung out with him. Malik. The name sent chills down her spine. She had 'bumped' into him recently. She grimaced at the memory.  
  
Flashback: three days ago  
  
Kiya was walking to Seth's 'lab' to put the lotus blossoms away when she rounded the corner and rammed into something.  
  
"Ugh" she grunted and dropped the flowers. She heard a male grunt and looked up. The man was GEORGEOUS! He had white hair, purple eyes, gold rings around his neck and arms, and dark skin. Wow. She knew immediately he was of high rank. She bowed low and began to apologize to him when he spoke.  
  
"Insolent wench!" he roared. Kiya's eyes widened in surprise. Then narrowed in anger. "How dare you run into me?! Why don't you watch where you're going?! I am the captain of the pharaohs magi!" Kiya knew better than to argue. She lifted her head to speak and tell him it was an accident when a hand shot out and slapped her across the face so hard her world went black for an instant and she was knocked against the wall. She groaned and grabbed her cheek. She blinked and waited for the stars to pass. She couldn't udder a word.  
  
"Hmm.." Malik said, sizing up the girl against the wall. "Not bad." He walked over to her and pulled her hand away from her face. She looked away from him. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could see it better. "Not bad at all." He said. "You must be a new slave. I haven't seen you before. I would remember a slave that looks like you." An evil smile curled on his lips. Kiya's skin crawled at his touch. He senses screamed to run away as fast as should could, but fear, for the first time in her life, paralyzed her. "Answer me slave!" he continued.  
  
"Y-y-yes sir." She stammered.  
  
"That's MASTER to you slave." He growled.  
  
"S-sorry muh-master." She stammered. "Ye-yes, I'm, I'm new here." she managed to get out.  
  
"Well." Malik began. "Maybe I can think of another way for you to apologize to me. It's been a while since I've seen such a pretty slave." Kiya felt sick. "Hmm..." he thought out loud, "who do you belong t..."  
  
"MALIK!!!" a voice roared. Malik spun angrily, then looked surprised.  
  
"Seth!" He said. 'Crap!' Malik thought. 'It would figure she belongs to him.' "Seth, I-I I didn't know she was yours." His tone changed, "You should take better care with slaves. She slammed into me and has made me late for an...appointment." He stated with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face. 'So, she belongs to Seth. This. Could be interesting..oh yes. Very interesting.' He thought.  
  
Seth walked over to Kiya and looked at her. her eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly. He noticed a red mark on her face. He lifted her chin and turned her face where he could see the mark better. A handprint. MALIK'S handprint. His blood boiled red-hot. He turned on Malik.  
  
"If you EVER lay a hand on one of my slaves EVER AGAIN, Especially this one, I will see to it that you will regret ever crossing me. BOY." Seth stated dangerously. "this is your LAST warning." He snarled. Malik just smiled.  
  
"As you wish, your highness." He bowed mockingly and smirked as he strode off. As soon as he was out of sight, Seth let loose a stream of curses. Kiya was stunned.  
  
"But-but master, I did nothing wrong!" she pleaded. He stopped swearing and looked at her.  
  
"It's not you Kiya." He said. He reached out and gently touched the cheek that was red. Kiya winced. He frowned. "he is the one I am angry with. Not you. I know you did nothing. It's his way to pick fights like this. And its not the first time he has injured one of my slaves." His eyes narrowed. "He hates me. And I hate him. I wish Yami, I mean the pharaoh, would get rid of him." Seth paused. "Go find something cool to put on your cheek, it will keep the swelling down and help the bruising." He looked at the ground. "I will take care of these." He motioned to the flowers. "I want you to care for yourself. You are no help to me when you are injured." He gently pushed her in the right direction and began to pick up the blossoms. Kiya stared at him.  
  
'Great. Just great.' She thought. 'I actually thought he was worried about me but its only because I'm "of no use" to him when imp hurt. Thanks a lot. Jerkface.' She thought as she headed away from him. But she was grateful. Very grateful. Her senses told her she did NOT want to meet that man again. Malik. Her senses should've warned her such an evil man was close by. She would be very sure not to 'bump into' him again. Ever.  
  
Flashback for kiya ends..this is more of what happened that day that kiya doesn't know about...Seth's pov and malik's pov  
  
= Seth scowled as he cleaned up the blossoms. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have said for Malik to leave her specifically alone. Now he'd make it a point to seek her out and torment her, just to get to him. He sighed. He liked her. she was his best slave. She was smart, quick, and a pain in his rear. He smiled slightly. She had made palace life a bit more interesting. Yami liked her too. He said she made him laugh. That was rare these days. There had been some assassination plots lately. More than usual. Seth thought he knew who was behind it, but he needed more time and more evidence. He would just have to wait. =  
  
malik walked down the hall with a smirk. So seth had a new slave. A very pretty new slave. That seth wanted him to keep his hands off. He pointed her out specifically. His smirk widened. Oh yes. He would make seth pay for treating him like a fool. And he would use her to do it. he walked outside and made his way to his quarters. He had an appointment to get to. He walked inside and froze. Someone was here. he drew his sword and growled, "who's here?"  
  
"Why malik." A male voice said. "is this anyway to treat an old friend?" another man came out from the shadows of the room. He had white hair and a devilish smirk.  
  
"Ryou." Malik stated, putting up his sword. "I told you never to come here. what if someone saw you? What if my sister saw you? Or worse yet seth or the pharoh?" marlik growled. The man smiled.  
  
"No one saw me. your sister is gone and seth and the pharoh are in the palace. Anything else?" he asked smartly, sitting down at the table. Malik frowned and sat down across from him.  
  
"What do you have for me?" ryou asked. Malik pulled a small pouch from his side and threw it across the table. Ryou dumped out the contents. He looked at malik.  
  
"That's it?" he questioned. Malik's frown deepened and he got up and rummaged through a stack of parchment and pulled out a piece. He brought it over to ryou. Ryou smiled.  
  
"Ahh. That's more like it. we have a deal. Its been a pleasure doing business with you Malik." Ryou stood and walked out the door. malik's frown turned into another smirk. He knew the tomb robber would get the job done, less work for him to do. He sat down and poured himself a drink and smiled.  
  
End of flashback...back to 'today'  
  
Kiya was glad that she hadn't ran into him since that day. she turned down the hall and froze. She spoke to soon. He was there. He turned and looked at her. then smiled. Oddly. He made like he was going to come after her. She ducked back into the hall and went the other way. Quickly. She'd go back later.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Seth was irritated. He was trying to learn about this pretty new slave he had and she wouldn't give him the time of day. A SLAVE!! He sighed. But he liked her. She was the best assistant he had ever had. He was interested in knowing more about her and how she learned the skills she had. And more. She had been there for about six months and she had his attention. She was the only slave that, amused, him so. she was pretty and smart and, the corner of his mouth turned up, she would fight back. She intrigued him. A lot. Plus, his little brother wouldn't stop talking about her. He rolled his eyes. "kiya this, kiya that. Look what she made, guess what I learned, she bandaged my ankle for me, and on an on. So she liked kids. He remembered the little boy he had gotten with her. she refused to talk until she knew he was ok. He kept thinking about her as he walked down the corridor. He looked up and saw Kiya coming back toward him. She kept looking behind her.  
  
"Kiya?" he asked her. she jumped and looked ready to bolt.  
  
"Seth!" she looked relieved. "Hi. What-what are you doing? Where are you going? Can I go with you? You might need....uh....help with...um....whatever it is you're doing." She stammered quickly and practically latched onto him. He stared at her. just a few minuites ago she couldn't get out of the room he was in fast enough. Now she looked thrilled to see him. Seth couldn't figure her out. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw movement down the hall. He stared at the figure that emerged from out of the shadow. Malik so that explains it. Seth looked at Kiya and said,  
  
"Ahh, Kiya, I've been looking for you. I need you to go to the river and pick some cattails for me." she stared at him. "No really," he said quietly, "I really do need them. I'll keep him busy." He said eyeing malik.  
  
"yes sir." She smiled gratefully at him and took off down the hall.  
  
"malik. Just who I wanted to see." Seth said in a low voice. "are you busy?"  
  
malik looked surprised. "why?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I feel in the mood for a duel." Seth said. Malik smiled maliciously.  
  
"ready when you are high priest."  
  
"good." Seth said with a glare, which was met by malik's glare. They made their way to the underground dueling ring. = hours later, seth emerged victorious. Malik was enraged he had lost. Seth had won, but just barely. He's getting tougher to beat, seth thought. I need to practice some more. He smiled. He had won. Now malik had to take out the palace garbage for a week. (the worst punishment a person of high status had to do. In my story anyway..) he only wished it was a worse punishment for losing. He scowled, like banishment to the shadow realm. Oh well. He smiled evilly, maybe some other time... = kiya made her way back to the workroom with the cattails. Seth had saved her. again. She was grateful to him. She felt bad avoiding his questions, but she was planning on escaping. She had to go back home, didn't she? Yes. She did. She made her way back. She was about to come out of the workroom when she spied a white haired person coming. She ducked back into the room and cracked the door. she heard muttering. Malik. She listened intently.  
  
"that stupid priest. I'll get him for this. He will pay for humiliating me, he and his little slave too. But first things first..." he grumbled as he walked by. Kiya couldn't move. Her body felt chilled to the bone.  
  
Yeehaw! Sorry took so long to update. Typing and ½ way watching GI Jane, good movie btw. Hope to have another cappie up in a week or two. Im not sure where im going with this again...*sigh* and it will be longer chapters too! Enjoy! And while your waiting, check out this story: game over by vuvvles: You'll love it! its Yugioh and Yami's cursed, Kaiba's deck has been stolen, Bakura becomes a sales executive... throw in TristanCorp and you've got yourself a story! Yeah. Its great. Its ooc, but sooo funny you forget that! 


End file.
